Thoughts
by NinjaWolf10
Summary: The thoughts of someone left behind by the sons who feel he is incapable of being alone at his age. Until certain events make them open their eyes.
1. Time to think

Thoughts

I am alone again in the sewers as my sons go about patrolling the city. I don't blame them for wishing to have freedom, but I do find the way they view me quite tedious.

I am not an old rat as such, I was before my mutation but since I mutated I am more human, and my age not more than theirs.

This is why it pains me so when they treat me as if I could die at any moment. That I can no longer defend myself. They mean well I know but I am not helpless, Donatello's concern for my health is endearing but very irritating, as is Leonardo's concern that I can't keep up with them when they go out, patrolling the city.

In rat years I am old but in human years I am not.

What was that? They return, I can hear their voices now.

"Be quiet guys, Splinters probably asleep"

They must know by now that I wait up for them to return. I should really address with them this issue though last time they seemed to only be humouring me.


	2. Turtles return

Leonardo

After returning to the Lair after a quick patrol of the city, we were in quite good spirits after a successful night. Although my brothers Raphael and Michelangelo, were being too loud so I had to tell them to keep it down since Master Splinter was most probably asleep.

I'd hate for us to wake him up, I mean he's not as young as he used to be so he really should get the time to relax in peace and quiet after years of looking after us.

I headed up to my room to turn in for the night as did my brothers, but on the way up, I couldn't help but feeling as if something wasn't right. I don't know what brought this sudden feeling on me but as the Leader I need to be prepared for anything, it's what Splinter trained me for.

After quickly scanning the lair, and checking the security cameras I found it was nothing in the lair, so I decided to check on Master Splinter to make sure he's ok, hopefully I won't wake him up.


	3. Going out

Splinter

I was disturbed from my meditation by a light knock at my door as the voice of my eldest son questioned me.

"Sensei are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine my son" I answered with more snap than I originally attended. "Please just leave me in peace for now, it is late and you have had a long night."

"Ok Sensei, but if you need anything don't hesitate to wake me." Leonardo answered me, clueless as ever to my feelings in the matter.

What does himself and his brothers' think will happen to me if I am without them for even a few hours. I won't be able to sleep like this now, I am far to annoyed. I managed to raise four sons myself, despite the difference in species, and now fifteen years later I am thought of as a senile, fragile old rat, who needs checking up on, in the night to ensure he's still breathing.

Enough is enough; perhaps a nice walk in the sewer by myself will clear my mind.


	4. Danger Coming

Leonardo

I quickly left Master Splinter's bedroom, wondering if I'd done anything to upset him, he didn't seem in a good mood. Well I suppose he was probably having a nice sleep when I woke him up.

The sound of a door opening disturbed me from my thoughts, and I glanced into the main room in time to see Master Splinter disappearing out into the sewer.

Where was he possibly going at this time and on his own, anything could happen to him out in the sewers. The sound of the door had not only woken me but also my brothers, who quickly came down to me their concerns over Master Splinter echoing my own.

Raphael and Michelangelo were both disturbed after I told them about the weird feeling I'd experienced earlier, and they too had felt an evil presence. Donatello suggested that we followed him in the shadows to make sure he was okay, after I revealed how he had snapped at me when I went to check on him.

Maybe when we find him, we should tell him we don't think it's safe for him to go out on his own anymore, we mean no disrespect, but he isn't that young anymore, and his senses aren't what they used to be.


End file.
